I Miss You
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan,Peach. bagaimana kabarmu? aku merindukanmu.. KRISTAO. BOYS LOVE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Title : I Miss You

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : T

Pairing : KrisTao

Genre : Romance and Angst

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu.. KrisTao. YAOI. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsempaksooman*

Okelah, langsung saja baca XDD

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

.

Mata pria berwajah tampan itu nampak sayu. Kamar luas berwarna putih cream itu nampak sepi. Ranjang berukuran Queen Size itu nampak selalu rapi. Bedcover berwarna putih cream, dengan bantal empuk yang nampak nyaman.

Ada lemari buku, yang berisi buku-buku tebal yang nampak berkelas. Sebuah sofa untuk 2 orang ada didekat lemari buku itu. ada sebuah beja bundar kecil dan lampu untuk membantu seseorang yang akan membaca disana.

Ada sebuah tv 21 inch yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur itu. jendela berbentuk buju sangkar terlihat ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna putih lembut.

Mata pria yang nampak sayu itu adalah Kris. Wu Yi Fan adalah nama aslinya. Namun, di rumahnya yang berada di Kanada, dia dipanggil oleh sekitar Kris. Seorang pengusaha bar yang cukup terkenal di Kanada.

Umurnya tak lagi muda, 40 tahun. Namun wajah tampannya tetap nampak begitu muda. Kalau sekilas, mungkin kalian akan mengira dia baru 30-an. Kris tinggal sendirian di rumahnya yang baginya surga ini.

Surga kenangan.

Matanya yang nampak tajam awalnya, berubah sendu ketika melihat bingkai foto yang terpajang didekat tempat tidurnya. Ada 3 buah bingkai foto disana. 1 berukuran kecil, dan 1 berukuran sedang.

Kris mengambil bingkai berukuran sedang itu.

Foto pernikahan.

Ya, foto pernikahannya bersama seorang pria asal China kelahiran Qingdao. Pria yang selalu mengisi hatinya hingga sekarang tak ingin mencari pengganti.

Mereka adalah pasangan gay yang bahagia. Bertemu ketika pria itu berkuliah di Kanada dan bertemu dengan cara yang unik. Dan menikah ketika Kris berumur 25 tahun, dan pria manis itu berumur 23 tahun.

Nama pria yang mengisi hatinya itu adalah Huang Zi Tao.

Kris tidak akan pernah merupakan bagaimana ketika mereka bertemu. Bagi Kris, pertemuan mereka terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

FLASHBACK

Kris terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya yang ada dilantai 3. Sialnya, dia lupa kalau dosennya adalah dosen yang ganas bernama Mr Park.

Mr Park tak akan mentolerir Kris. Kris harus segera sampai. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kris bersyukur ketika sampai, dosennya belum masuk sama sekali. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang menganugerahinya kaki panjang dengan langkah yang besar.

"Terlambat lagi, Tuan Chinese-Canadian?" tanya seorang pria bernama Kim Minseok. Pria asal Korea yang memiliki cirri khas berwajah baby face. Pria yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun jatuh pada pesona wajahnya yang manis da lembut. Mungkin, beberapa pria juga menyukainya. Kris pernah dengar Jongdae dari club pecinta alam menyukai Minseok.

Kris menatapnya sekilas lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau tahu aku sibuk, Minseok." Ucap Kris sambil terkekeh kecil. Minseok hanya menaikan bahunya. Kekehannya terlihat lucu bagi Kris. Bagaimana bisa dia disebut berumur 22 tahun? Sedangkan mereka seumuran. Kris selalu disangka kakak Minseok. Padahal, Minseok lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Kris.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, Kris. Tapi bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau harus sibuk dengan sebuah situs web? Kau gila." Ucap Minseok. Kris menatap kedepan.

"Mungkin…aku memang gila…"

"Hey, kau tahu? Nanti malam, pihak Universitas mengundang klub Martial Arts yang ada di Kanada. Untuk melakukan atraksi bela diri, sepertinya. Kau tahu kan nanti malam acara puncak ulang tahun sekolah kita." Ucap Minseok. Kris terlihat berpikir.

"Lalu?"

"Semua diwajibkan datang, kawan. Kalau kau memang tidak ingin datang, maka kau harus izin dengan jelas kepada dosen disini. Kau tahu yang mengurus izin Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi disini adalah Mr Park. Apa kau sangguh menatap matanya yang seolah membunuhmu itu?" tanya Minseok yang sedikit hiperbola menurut Kris.

Kris tertawa.

"Aku memang akan datang."

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat bagaikan roda yang kau putar cepat pada mesin. Kris terlihat berjalan santai malam hari ini. Universitasnya sudah didekorasi dengan sedemikian rupa agar semakin menarik.

Semua sudah banyak yang datang, dan semuanya sudah berkumpul di lapangan Football yang sudah dimodifikasi sebagai tempat pertunjukkan.

Kris masih bersantai di daerah dekat kelasnya. Kris belum mau berbaur, sejujurnya. Dia sedikit menutup diri. Mungkin itulah sebabnya hanya Minseoklah temannya disini.

Cinta? Sepertinya dia belum merasakannya.

Bagi Kris, tidak masalah itu adalah pria atay wanita. Asalkan dia mampu membuat hati Kris luluh, _why_ _not_, _right_?

Sebenarnya cukup miris, Kris terkenal tampan dan cukup berprestasi dan sangat pintar. Namun belum merasakan jatuh cinta. Disaat biasanya seseorang yang sehat akan jatuh cinta di umur belasan, dia belum merasakannya sekarang.

Kris duduk disalah satu tempat duduk sambil memasang earphone. Tadi dia sudah dicek oleh Mr Park. Jadi, kalau dia tidak menonton, tidak apa-apa, kan? Yang penting sudah datang.

"Permisi…" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Kris menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria berambut hitam yang wajahnya sedikit takut.

Huh? siapa anak ini? Apa dia salah satu mahasiswa disini? Kris tak mengenal anak ini. Apa dia anak baru dari jurusan lain?

Lalu..kenapa anak ini? Kenapa mengenakan pakaian serba merah? Siapa dia?

"Ya?" tanya Kris. Anak itu terlihat ragu.

Manis. Anak yang manis menurut Kris. Matanya akan memukaumu meski tajam, rambutnya terlihat halus, wajahnya bersih, kulitnya juga nampak halus. Wajahnya manis dan polos.

Bibirnya begitu menggemaskan. Berbentuk seperti kucing. Benar-benar pria yang manis. Kris bisa tebak, dia adalah Chinese.

"Di..dimana tempat pertunjukkan martial arts? A..aku harus bersiap..aku tersesat.." tanya anak itu. Kris kaget.

"Kau..kau salah satu dari orang yang akan mempertunjukkan Martial Arts?" tanya Kris. Anak itu mengangguk. Sepertinya dia tersesat.

"Baiklah, akan aku antar." Ucap Kris. Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Sesekali, Kris harus mengagumi wajah itu. Sepertinya anak itu lebih muda darinya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris. Anak itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Huang Zi Tao..panggil saja Zi Tao.." ucap anak bernama Tao itu. Tao tersenyum kecil. Kris juga tersenyum. Kris tahu, senyumnya tak akan seindah anak ini. Tetapi, perasaan hangat ketika melihat senyum anak itu, membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan..panggil saja Kris." Ucap Kris. Anak itu kaget.

"Gege..gege juga Chinese?" tanya Tao. Kris mengangguk. Anak itu begitu polos. Matanya yang bersinar polo situ menghangatkan hatinya. Membuatnya akan terus mabuk pada pesona anak itu.

Tunggu dulu.

Kau dari tadi bicara apa, Kris?

"Syukurlah…setidaknya aku sudah bertemu dengan orang Chinese lain..selama disini, aku belum siap kuliah. Jadilah aku memilih bekerja sebagai guru Martial Art… uhm..hanya kerja sambilan." Ucap anak itu lagi. Kris terkekeh.

"Begitu ya.."

"Tao!" panggil seseorang. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sesosok namja berpipi chubby, mata Foxy, dan wajah manis.

"Sungmin-ge~!" panggil Tao dengan nada manjanya. Kris merasakan debaran hanya mendengar suaranya yang menggemaskan.

Kris, kau positif jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada anak itu.

"Terima kasih..aku cemas karena sudah setengah jam Tao tidak kembali. Terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Tao. "Tao, ayo. Kita harus cepat." Ajak pria itu.

Kris tersenyum dan berjalan menuju lapangan Football untuk menonton.

.

.

.

Kris tidak menginginkan menonton pertunjukkan menari, Kris tidak ingin melihat pertunjukkan sulap, atau petunjukkan menyanyi.

Kris menunggu acara penutup yang akan ditutup dengan Martial Arts. Kris lebih memilih menontonnya.

Meski semua orang terpukau dengan sulap-sulap itu, terkagum dengan suara-suara indah dan music yang menawan, atau pertunjukkan menari dengan atraksi memukau, Kris tak menginginkannya.

Hingga akhirnya, kesabaran Kris berbuah manis.

Acara penutup, akhirnya tiba.

Club Martial Arts ini tergabung dari Taekwondo, Karate, Judo, Wushu, dan lainnya.

Disana, Kris melihat anak itu.

Melakukan atraksi Wushu yang ebgitu memukau. Matanya tajam, wajahnya berubah serius. Dia begitu mempesona. Pakaiannya adalah pakaian berwarna merah tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan lekuk otot idealnya yang dicap cukup manly. Lehernya jenjang, dia begitu sempurna.

Kris berdebar.

Mungkin..ini adalah awal kisah jatuh cinta seorang Kris. Begitu penuh kejutan.

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

Kris terlihat terkekeh kecil. Matanya menatap bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Tao kala itu. Begitu masih terasa pakaian pernikahan mereka. Jas putih Tao begitu sempurna pada lekukan tubuh pria Qingdao itu.

Kris masih bisa merasakan sahabatnya Minseok yang lebih dulu menikah bersama seorang pria bernama Jongdae memberikannya selamat yang begitu berlebihan hingga membuat Jongdae cemburu.

Masih bisa Kris rasakan kegundahan Tao yang selalu menanyainya mengapa dia memilihnya.

Dan dengan lembut, Kris katakan karena dia begitu mencintai Tao.

Kris tak butuh keturunan. Kris tak butuh kemolekan tubuh wanita.

Cukup dengan suara polos Tao, cukup dengan wajah manis itu tersenyum padanya selalu. Mamnggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kris-ge' yang baginya special itu.

Namun, sebuah keindahan, pasti akan di ambil oleh penciptanya suatu hari.

Tao di diagnose terkena kanker paru-paru. Dan akibat operasi disaat Tao lemah, Tao meninggal.

Tao meninggal ketika dia berumur 30 tahun.

Sebuah pukulan yang benar-benar membuat seorang Kris Wu nyaris bunuh diri karena cinta pertamanya, orang yang dia cintai melebihi dirinya sendiri sudah berada di Surga sekarang.

Tak akan ada lagi panggilan 'Kris-ge' setiap paginya, tak akan ada kecupan selamat pagi dari namja Qingdao itu, tak akan ada lagi senyuman hangatnya.

Kris tak mencari pengganti.

Kris merasakan cinta pertama yang begitu dalam. Baginya, cinta pertama, orang yang dia cintai sampai mati tak akan bisa diganti..meski dengan bidadari dari Surga, atau malaikat Tuhan.

Kris terpuruk awalnya. Mungkin sekarang, rasa terpuruk dan kesendirian masih mengurungnya.

Kris begitu bodoh harus mencintai sosok itu secara berlebihan. Tapi manusia memang terlahir bodoh. Bodoh dalam perasaan, bukan dalam hal pemikiran.

Perasaan itu terlalu kuat.

Kris mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana hari yang selalu membuat pasangan pernikahan akan bahagia mengingatnya.

Ulang tahun pernikahan.

_**Untung yang tercinta, Zi Tao.**_

_**Aku mungkin terlalu bodoh karena tak bisa bersamamu selamanya, aku mungkin bodoh karena tak bisa menjagamu dan sadar pada penyakitmu lebih cepat.**_

_**Apa kau ingat ketika kau dan aku saling memasangkan cincin di jemari? Kau merona dengan begitu manis. Kau begitu sempurna, aku sungguh mencintaimu.**_

_**Kalau Tuhan memberikan kekuatan pengendali waktu, bolehkan aku memutar waku ketika kau dan aku bertemu? Agar ketika kita berpacaran, aku bisa membawamu pada dokter.**_

_**Kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikan penyakitmu padaku? Apa salahku? Aku suamimu.**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, Zi Tao. Bagaimana kabarmu di Surga? Apa kau bahagia? Apa kau memiliki bidadari disana.**_

_**Silahkan sayang, kau boleh mendapatkannya.**_

_**Aku rela menjadi pakaian lusuh yang tak akan kau gunakan, asalkan kau bahagia. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki perasaan cinta yang begitu kuat padamu?**_

_**Aku begitu merindukanmu..**_

_**Aku rindu dengan panggilan 'Kris-ge' yang selalu kau gunakan, aku rindu dimana ketika memelukmu.**_

_**Tuhan tak adil…kenapa hanya kau yang di ajaknya ke Surga, Taozi? Kenapa aku tidak? Apa aku begitu hina hingga tak pantas? Apa aku begitu menjijikan di mata Tuhan hingga ia tak mengajakku juga ke Surga bersamamu?**_

_**Apa salahku?**_

_**Tahukah kau? Ketika kau pergi, aku merasakan dunia akan kiamat. Karena, malaikat yang membuatku jatuh cinta, malaikat yang membuatku mengenal rasa cemburu, bahagia, egois hanya kau.**_

_**Bagiku, kau adalah jelmaan malaikat.**_

_**Malaikat polos, cengeng, manis, dan kuat.**_

_**Aku tak sanggup berpisah denganmu. Potongan hatiku kau bawa, Taozi…hatiku yang tersisa merindukan potongan hati yang kau bawa. Aku begitu merindukanmu..**_

_**Aku tidak pernah merasa seburuh ini. Tidak seperti peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan kita.**_

_**Ketika kau pergi, apa kau melihat palu yang memukul hatiku hingga hancur? Taozi..kembalilah..aku mencintaimu..**_

_**Ah, tidak.**_

_**Kau tidak usah kembali ke dunia yang hina ini… cukup kau tunggu aku..tunggu aku di Surga..**_

_**Aku akan selalu mencintaimu..**_

_**Selamat hari Ulang Tahun pernikahan…**_

_**I Miss You…Taozi…**_

.

.

.

Kris berjalan menuju makam Tao. tempatnya beristirahat dengan tenang. Kris disana dengan pakaian lengkapnya. Jas berwarna abu-abu yang melekat pada tubuhnya yang tinggi.

Kris membawa sebotol Wine bermerk, dan 2 buah gelas.

Kris menuang Wine itu pada 2 buah gelas kosong yang ada disana. Kris menatapi makam itu. Kris meminum Wine itu dan tersenyum.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan, Taozi.." ucap Kris. Kris menatap makam itu.

"_I Miss You_.." bisik Kris.

Kris mungkin tak tahu, Tuhan memang akan selalu mengambil makhluknya yang sudah tak akan menjadi tokoh di film dunia ini.

Tapi Kris tahu, Tuhan pasti masih baik padanya…

Hanya dengan ucapan, 'aku merindukanmu'..Kris mengungkakan dengan dunia, dan Tuhan..

Kalau dia mencintai sosok Huang Zi Tao.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Please review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and no silent readers ^^


End file.
